Roleplay:Forum/Bach and Miggy's RP
Will/Rex Rex: He's standing just outside his cabin, his warm dark blue winter jacket is zipped all the way up and he has his hands stuffed in his coat pockets. One of the shoe laces on his right boot is a bit loose and there's a small stain on the left leg of his denim jeans where he spilled a bit of his morning cup of coffee on them. He sighs and shivers a bit, reaching up to adjust the strap on his dark blue messenger bag, that is so close to the colour of his jacket it's hard to tell where one stops and the other starts, growing up in Alaska he was fairly used to the cold, but after having been away so long he was softening up a bit. Granted this cold spell the east coast was having this week was crazy cold for this part of America, but regardless of the cold he was sick of being inside and figured he'd wander about for something to do. Rex: He smiles as he sees Will coming towards him, and when he sees Will start to teeter forward and fall, he has a few seconds at most to act and use his powers to toss a pile of flowers to soften Will's fall, which is an awfully odd sight in such a white/winter scene, to all of a sudden have bright vibrant poofy lilacs and lilly's, but it was the first thing that came to mind for some reason. Within a couple of minutes of making the flowers they will start to wilt and die. Rex: He shrugs and chuckles, "We all fall sometimes, hope your landing was ok, I wasn't sure how soft I could make the flowers in that short a time, but it was the first thing that came to mind when I saw you falling." He gives a sincere look of like, assuring Will that it's all good, and he didn't need to be embarrassed, deciding to move on to a new topic, "So what are you up to today?" Rex: He smiles, "Well then, you and I have the same thing in mind, it's cold but I couldn't stand to be inside any longer, figured I'd come out and poke around outside." He smiles and gives a casual wink, flirty but not overtly so, just enough so it's not awkward. "Perhaps it was fate." Rex: He grins, "Now you're speaking my language, but if we're doing that, let me run back in an grab my hockey skates, I hate renting." He smiles, runs back into his cabin that was still just behind hi a bit as he hadn't gone far, then 3 minutes later comes back out with his black hockey skates slung over his shoulder. "I'm ready!" He grins. They walked to the ice skating rink in the nearby town's park Skating Rink Rex: While he was waiting he found a seat and was sitting down putting his skates on when Will came back over, "Yea plus it's probably the warmest out today than it's been in a week, well I use the term loosely, 41 degrees Fahrenheit is hardly warm, but it's warmer than the like 0 temperatures we'd been getting." He finishes putting his skates on and sticks his shoes under the bench. Rex: He follows, chuckling a bit watching Will take his first few steps and then reaches the ice himself, and having grown up in Alaska and practically lived in his skates at time, it was easy for Rex to find his skating legs and he went out a few yards and came around to face Will and skate backwards as Will skated forwards. Rex: Not wanting to draw attention obviously he can't create flowers again, and skates over to Will to help him back up and steady himself, "You ok?" He reaches out a hand and gets in a position/stance so that when Will takes his hand support he won't fall with Will. Rex: He nods, "Yea growing up in Alaska there's not a lot to do besides skate, well... I mean other winter sports as well but..." He shrugs and reaches out his hands and gets in a pose to skate backwards again. "Give me your hands..." Rex: He smiles warmly and has a firm yet light/warm grip on Will's hands and then grins, "Just warn me before I run into someone, but I'll guide you until you get your skate legs back under you." He smiles an starts skating backwards slowly, enough so that he's not pulling Will, but that Will won't fall either. Rex: He grins and and suddenly starts going the other way, so that Will is skating backwards, but slow enough that Rex can direct him, "Well good thing there's no one behind you then." He looks behind Will and figures he has roughly 10 meters before there's definite obstructions and makes sure to go at a slow enough pace that the sudden reversal doesn't throw off Will too much. Rex: "what fun would that be?" He grins clearly teasing then does some snazzy move I can't begin to describe, but imagine some smooth ballroom dancing type move on ice where he pulls Will towards him then does some spin, I don't know, I can picture it but I can't describe it >.< Rex: He chuckles, "Are you sure that would be a fair fight?" He sticks out his tongue in a half taunting half teasing way. "I mean I've been skating my whole life since I was old enough to wear skates." Rex: He laughs and gives Will a bit of a head start, then darts around the crowd, trying to lose himself in a group of people, so that he can get to the other side of the crowd that Will is going through and cut him off at the other side. Rex: Skates up to him, reaches out, tags him, sticks out his tongue and races away towards the opposite end of the rink where they entered laughing as he goes. Narrowly missing a few other skaters in the process that give him a funny look. Rex: He runs into a few people blocking his path which slows him down considerably. He tries to go around them but the group is fairly large and all clustered together. Rex: He grins and speeds back after Will, "Haha good one" As he's trying to get to Will, he notices a kid off to the side having just fallen on the ground, crying out in pain and fright, but no one seemed to be going towards him, like parents or anything, so he stops his chase for Will and skates over to the little boy who looks to be about 5, "Are you ok? Where's your parents?" Rex: The boy is just staring up at them with trembling lips, "I saw him upset, looked like he'd fallen, didn't see any parents with him though." He looks back at the boy, "Are you lost?" Boy: The boy sniffles, a piece of snot freezing to his lip >.< and shakily nods up and down Rex: "Well, why don't you let me help you get back to your feet, so you don't get a cold, and then we can look around for your parents." He offers the boy a hand and the boy takes it and gets to his feet, then Rex looks around, "What do your parents look like? Do you remember what colour coats they had on?" Boy: with a slight stutter he meekly responds, "Umm daddy had on a bright orange hat and a green jacket...." Rex: He nods at Will and smiles, "Do you remember what your mum was wearing?" Boy: He sniffles, "sh she....wears a halo......" Rex: Looks confused for a moment, "Was your mother with you today?" Boy: He shakes his head no Rex: it dawns on him that his mother must have died at some point, hence the halo. At which point in that moment there is some large crashing noises coming from the woods to the east side of the rink, but oddly enough most people don't seem to hear or pay any attention to it, except the boy looks even more terrified. Rex: He nods, "yea but barely anyone else noticed it, well the kid did but...." He looks at the kid, then over at Will, then to where the sound is coming from and getting closer, "Did you bring anything?" He's trying to insinuate 'weapons' without saying the word so he doesn't freak out the kid. Rex: It occurs to hi to ask the boy a question he hadn't asked yet, and rushing a but as the noises from the forest continue, "When you last saw your father?" With tears in his eyes, the boy raises his shaking finger towards the forest where the sounds are emanating from. "That's what I was afraid of, you stay right here ok? Don't run off, we're going to go look ok?" the boy nodded and Rex turns back to Will standing up fully again, "If it gets bad I can shadow travel us away, you ready?" Rex: Just as he's about to mention that they lack real shoes to trek over to the forest and off the ice, the noise gets closer and people start to run screaming, he wonders what the mist is showing them, and stops wondering when he sees a guy being thrown through the air, with a green jacket just like the kid described, a celestial bronze sword in one hand, and a severely bleeding wound in his shoulder, right behind him is the manticore, busting through the wooden side of the rink, fortunately for them, the Manticore didn't seem all that prepared for the ice, and its legs started to wobble and slide out from underneath it, he yells out quickly, "Try to use the ice to our advantage, it doesn't look like it likes it." in the background he heard a mortal yell something about an escaped elephant from the zoo, he chuckles despite the obvious danger and pulls sword from his pocket. Rex: He circles around in the opposite direction of Will to give it two targets to focus on and hopefully keep it even more distracted, as it struggles to gain its footing on the ice. Behind them the boy had come out from his hiding spot to kneel down by his father, who is surprisingly still conscious but clearly badly wounded and unable to stand yet. As Rex keeps his sword ready to strike, he summons ivy vines up through the ice (as it's a rink there is only dirt underneath the ice, it's not a pond) to try to bind the Manticore's tail to keep it from being able to swing it around and attack with it. The Manticore becomes even more surprised by this, and as it tries to get its tail free, it loses its footing on the ice and goes down hard on its side, yowling in frustration and pain. Rex: Once the manticore moved its focus onto Will, Rex quickly skated around to the back, where the tail was still thrashing to get out from the restraints of the ivy, he quickly uses his sword to slash at the tail, cutting it off, and then stab with his sword towards its side, while at the same time Will was attacking its mouth and jaw, so that between the two attacks the monster goes to dust. Rex turns his sword back into his swiss army knife an sticks it in his pocket, trying to catch his breath, momentarily forgetting all about the father and son 50 meters away. Rex: He follows Will over to the dad and son, the son still looks scared, but when he realises the son is starting to look tired, and suddenly goes from looking like a 5 year old to more like a teenager, he gives a shocked look back and forth from the son to the father. Boy: He stutters, "Are...uhhh... you guys demigods too?" He looks down at his dad worried, or well the guy that is presumably his father, though he looks like he can't be over 30, he's alive, but badly wounded. Rex: He nods, "We are, I take it your dad? Or whoever he is to you, is quite injured, we should get him back to camp. If he was fighting the manticore and putting up a fight, I take it he's a demigod?" The teen boy nods. "And do you know which goddess is your mom?" Boy: He nods, "My dad said it was Aphrodite, that's why I can change my looks." Rex:: He pulls out some Ambrosia and tries to get the guy to eat some, he's barely conscious and hasn't really spoken except a few mumbles. Rex: He thinks for a moment, as the boy stands up, "What's your name?" Boy: He hesitates, "Uhhh it's Gulliver, but I'd uh, rather you call me Kanan, my middle name." He shrugs, "My dad's name is Ulysses." He goes back to being silent. Rex: "Well my name's Rex, this here is Will." He looks over as the dad struggles to lean on to Will, but at the same time, Will, himself and Kanan all still have their ice skates on and the dad, Ulysses is clearing gaining a bit of strength from the wound, but Rex is really worried that one of the spiked tips might have hit something major. "Maybe I should just shadow travel him back, and you walk back with Kanan, or I can shadow travel back for you guys, I mean, I can't do 4 of us at once, but I could probably do him, then come back for you guys." (OOC just so I don't forget, the dad's middle name is Walden, and their last name is Branagh >.<) Rex: He nods and takes the father under his arm so he's steady, but barely, "want me to come back for you guys, or are you going to walk back to camp and the infirmary?" Category:BachLynn23 Category:DaMigster